Tournament Under Way: True Demons Appear
Familiar and Master: Who's the Real Monster? A young woman with a lithe, but curvaceous body and large breasts was standing on the side of the road. She has long violet hair, the side strands curling upwards and around like the tail that curled and twisted behind her. She wears a large, funny black hat that looks like a traditional witch's hat from children's stories, the end of it curling downwards and around, again, like her tail. She has yellow slit eyes. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" number to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth like a cats. Her clothes consisted of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Overall, she looks a witch from children's stories. Next to her stood a young man of average height and weight with a lean muscular build. He has slightly long spiky black hair and narrow red eyes. His visage was that of aloof laziness. His attire consists of grey sweat pants and a jacket which he wraps around his torso. Underneath the jacket, he wears a red shirt. His choice of shoes are white high top sneaks with red trimmings on the side. "So why are we standing around here?" the man asked, sounding as bored as he looked. "To get a free ride, remember?" the woman replied, annoyance in her voice as this was obviously not the first time he had asked her. "No." he answered with a smirk. She knew he was doing it on purpose and he was loving that fact that he was annoying her. "Why did we make a contract again?" this was probably not the first time she had asked herself this. "Cuz I saved your life, Jinxy." he answered casually. "Right..." she sighed, then her eyes snapped up as she caught sight of a carriage coming down the road. "We're in luck, here comes someone." "They look rich." the man said, a greedy smile spreading across his face as he stepped into the middle of the road. "You've already destroyed three towns, Dante," she said under her breath stepping out next to him. "We're already on the wanted lists." Slowly the carriage rolled up, being pulled by some strange beasts with six legs each. The driver looked like a large, slightly humanoid, rat. The carriage was enclosed and, as Dante had said, clearly showed that the occupants were filthy rich. "Muroidea, why have we stopped?" a voice snapped from inside the carriage. "There's some Familiars standing in the road, Dutchess." the rat, Muroidea, answered meekly. "Run them over then!" the Dutchess snapped. "That's not very nice." Dante said and was almost immediately at the carriage door. "Why don't you apologize?" "Apologize? To peasant scum like you?" the voice of the Dutchess replied. "What next? Apologize to a human?" Dante simply grabbed the door and ripped it off of the carriage. A shocked and angry cry filled the air. "Muroidea! Kill them!" the Dutchess screeched. Dante could now see "her" clearly and was disgusted and unsure how to properly describe the creature before him. "She" looked like the most disgusting vermin he had ever seen before, and was even uglier than that. There was a scream from the front of the carriage and Dante smirked as he guessed what had happened. "How much money do you have on you?" he asked. The Dutchess continued screaming for her driver to do something and he sighed in agitation. "Fine, I'll just kill you and we'll sell you shit at the next town." Dante climbed into the carriage, which proceeded to rock violently as the barked orders became screams of terror and pain, which then slowly faded away on the wind. Dante then easily stepped out of the carriage, dripping in luminecent green blood and calmly walked to the front of the carriage. Those strange six-legged beasts were still standing there, obidiently waiting for orders. He then looked up to the driver's seat and saw the remnants of a tail getting slurped down like a noodle by Jinx. "Enjoy your meal?" he asked. "Mostly, until you decided to be messy about killing that screaming bitch." Jinx replied with a small pout. Dante then lept up to joing her at the driver's seat. "Let's head into the next town and auction of this crap." He picked up the reins and flicked his wrists and the six-legged beasts all obidiently began moving forward. "After you clean the carriage and yourself." Dante smirked and wiped some of the green blood off on Jinx, who screemed in anger and disgust and shoved Dante off of the carriage. The Greatest Threat? A great shadow loomed over the area. The streets were desolate and eerily quiet as if everything were terrified to move. Not without reason, of course, as immense magical power, greater than anything this small farm town had ever felt before or since, was crushing and threatening to erradicate everything there. What was the source of this magic? A massive wyvern and, more so, a white-haired man. "Where are we?" the human asked, he almost sounded bored. "No where special." the wyvern growled in reply. Not out of anger, but because when he spoke, his voice always sounded like growling and snarling. "Then why is it here?" the human asked. The beast shrugged a bit as its answer. "Then it won't matter if it get destroyed, will it?" "Not really." "Do you want to do it? Or will I?" the man asked. "I don't feel like it." the wyvern answered. "Then I'll make it quick." the man replied, stretching a bit as if he had just woken up. Instead of using any spells, however, he just increased the amount of magic he was putting out and the buildings all collapsed with their occupants inside. If there were any screams, they were muffled by the debris and magic. The man sighed, almost contentedly, and turned to the wyver. "Shall we get going, RGeddion?" "Yes, Master Seifer." the dragon-like spirit replied. "Where to?" Seifer asked. "If we continue in this direction, we'll reach an outpost." RGeddion said. "Military?" "Yes." "Sounds fun." With that, they headed off, leaving the ruins of the nameless farm town behind them.